Napoleon Bonaparte
Napoleon Bonaparte (born Napoleone di Buonaparte '''a.k.a. '''Napoleon I; August 15, 1769 – May 5, 1821) was a French military and political leader, and the Emperor of the French who rose to prominence during the latter stages of the French Revolution. Although he never existed during the time of movies, his name and complex were used in some Disney characters and villains. Napoleon the bloodhound from The Aristocats, Napoleon the cat from the W.I.T.C.H. series, Nicky Napoleon the penguin from Muppet*Vision 3D were named after him. He was spoofed by some Disney characters like Aladdin and Abu in the Aladdin TV series, Cogsworth from Beauty and the Beast (during the Castle War scene), Timothy Q. Mouse from Dumbo (when scaring Elephant Matriarch and the rest of the elephants), Cheetata from Timon and Pumbaa, and Peter Pan from Peter Pan (before fighting off Captain Hook in Skull Rock). Colonel Spigot from TaleSpin, Cisco Pig from Timon and Pumbaa, Baron Blitz from Teamo Supremo, Professor Dementor from Kim Possible, Rico Suave from Hannah Montanna, and Dr. Hamsterviel from Lilo & Stitch suffer and have a Napoleon complex. Ratigan (like Professor Moriarity from Sherlock Holmes) from The Great Mouse Detective is known as the Napoleon of Crime. In 102 Dalmatians, after kidnapping Chloe's puppies, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt referred to himself as the Napoleon of Fur and Cruella as his Josephine (Napoleon's wife). In the Dave the Barbarian episode; "Man of Tomorrow," a picture of Napoleon was seen on a calendar in the month of January in Ned Frischmann's office. In Swiss Family Robinson, he was mentioned by Mother Robinson about him conquering Switzerland. In the Donald Duck short, The Autograph Hound, an actor named Charles Boyer was seen dressed up as Napoleon Bonaparte in reference to his film Conquest (1937) and the Ritz Bros. were seen spoofing him. In Modern Inventions, Donald Duck was seen wearing a Napoleonic hat as a replacement, each time the Robot Butler would take each of his hats away and in TaleSpin, Don Karnage is always seen wearing a Napoleonic style uniform. Donald also tried the woodpecker to look like Napoleon Bonaparte for a pose in Donald's Camera. A bust of Napoleon Bonaparte was featured in the Mickey Mouse short, The Grocery Boy. Donald does an impression of Napoleon Bonaparte while cleaning one of the windows in Window Cleaners and in the Quack Pack episodes; "Leader of the Quack" and "Captain Donald." Huey does a Napoleonic impression in the Quack Pack episode; "Heavy Dental". Goofy does a Napoleonic impression in They're Off. Pumbaa was seen wearing a Napoleonic hat in the Timon and Pumbaa episode; "Catch Me if You Kenya". In "Cooked Goose", he was spoofed by Cheetata and Timon in "Whiff". Ibid was seen doing a Napoleonic impression in the Hercules episode, "Hercules and the Owl of Athena". In the DuckTales episode, "The Masked Mallard", a solid gold popcorn bowl belonging to Napoleon Bonaparte was being presented on display at the museum. A Disney movie called Napoleon and Samantha, was produced in 1972, where an 11 year old boy was named Napoleon. In The Princess and the Frog, Dr. Facilier was seen wearing a Napoleonic hat with a white smiling mask during Charlotte's party. Sarge in the Dinosaurs episode, "Nuts to War (part 2)" was seen wearing a Napoleonic hat despite having lost his right eye like one of Napoleon's enemies, Admiral Nelson. Napoleon finally made a small cameo appearance in the Aladdin episode: Vocal Hero, where Genie tries to replace his Bicorne hat with a paper hat. In the Aladdin episode: Power to the Parrot, after Iago, who was given the power of a genie by Genie, proves himself to be a better genie than Genie, Genie, feeling so sad and useless, mentions to a donkey next to him, while showing him pictures in an album, that he used to "turn into stuff all the time" including Napoleon, a grape, and Hurricane Ethel. In the House of Mouse episode; "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew, Goofy was seen wearing a Napoleon hat with Napoleon (off-screen) telling him it's his hat. Ludwig Von Drake was seen having carved a Napoleonic statue of himself in the House of Mouse episode; "House of Scrooge"'s Von Drake's House of Genius. In The Sorcerer's Apprentice, it was shown that when Dave Stutler was 9-years-old, he wrote and earned a B- on a school report about Napoleon Bonaparte. This later stuck with Horvath after his last battle with Balthazar in the Arcana Cabana store ten years ago and then later returned to Dave after Horvath and Balthazar were free from their pot prison once again. In The Haunted Mansion, a portrait of Napoleon on his horse can be seen in the mansion. He was mentioned in the I Didn't Do It episode, "Lindy & Logan Get Psyched". Gallery Vh058.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte with Genie in Vocal Hero pttp140.jpg|"No, really, I used to turn into stuff all the time! This is me as Napoleon! This is me as a grape! Here I am as Hurricane Ethel. Oh, those were the days. Iago's given the city everything. Water, food, riches! And now this rain will turn the desert into a paradise. I guess he is a better genie than I was." Cogsworth-Napoleon.jpg|Cogsworth as Napoleon Aladdin_napoleon.jpg|Aladdin as Napoleon Abunapoleon.jpg|Abu as Napoleon in Power to the Parrot AH Henie Ritz.jpg|The Ritz Bros. as Napoleon in The Autograph Hound AH Group Four.jpg|Charles Boyer as Napoleon Bonaparte from Conquest in The Autograph Hound DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage wearing a Napoleonic style uniform faciliernapoleon.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Napoleonic costume 1 Faciliernapoleon2.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Napoleonic costume 2 Sarge.jpg|Sarge as Napoleon Donald-Duck-Modern-Inventions-donald-duck-9563071-720-480.jpg|Donald Duck as Napoleon in Modern Inventions Window Cleaners 1.jpg|Donald Duck as Napoleon again in Window Cleaners LotQNapoleon.jpg|Donald Duck as Napoleon again in Leader of the Quack Captain_Donald_Napoleon.jpg|Donald Duck as Napoleon again in Captain Donald Quack Pack - Napoleon.jpg|Huey as Napoleon in Heavy Dental Pumbaa with Napoleon's hat.png|Pumbaa wearing Napoleon's hat in Catch Me if You Kenya Cg24.png|Cheetata as Napoleon in Cooked Goose Timonnapoleon.png|Timon as Napoleon in Whiff Goofynapoleon.jpg|Goofy as Napoleon in They're Off 33012.jpg|A woodpecker as Napoleon in Donald's Camera Dave the Barbarian - Napoleon.jpg|Napoleon in Man of Tomorrow 15812.jpg|A bust of Napoleon Bonaparte in The Grocery Boy NapoleonBonaparteinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Napoleon in Schoolhouse Rock! ThomasJeffersonandNapoleon.jpg|Napoleon and Thomas Jefferson peterpan-disneyscreencaps-4678.jpg|Peter Pan as Napoleon Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg|Timothy as Napoleon House Of Mouse - Gone GoofyNapoleon.jpg|Goofy as Napoleon again with Napoleon (off-screen) in "Gone Goofy"'s Pit Crew House Of Mouse - House Of Scrooge Napoleon.jpg|Ludwig Von Drake with a Napoleonic statue of himself in "House of Scrooge"'s Von Drake's House of Genius vlcsnap-2015-03-07-11h14m51s27.png|Napoleon on his horse portrait in The Haunted Mansion Ibid.png|Ibid as Napoleon Category:Historical characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:People Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Characters Category:1820s deaths Category:1760s births Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:I Didn't Do It Category:French characters